El diario de Felix
by Lizzhy BG
Summary: "Plagg necesito un favor, debes entregar este diario al siguiente portador..." Ese fue el ultimo mensaje de aquel joven, ahora Plagg debera encontrar una forma en que Adrien descubra aquel diario
1. chapter 1

La ciudad se veia a traves de las grandes ventanas de una solitaria mansión, dentro un joven rubio de ojos grisaceos se encontraba observando el atardecer, su mirada reflejaba un cansancio producto de varias noches de desvelo; en sus manos, su ultimo trabajo realizado. Era un diario, era algo simple. Dentro se encontraba su historia, su pasado, su presente y al inicio una dedicatoria para la persona a la que le habia destinado ese diario. A su lado flotaba un pequeño ser de color negro y grandes ojos felinos en tonalidad verde.

Un kwami.

Plagg se encontraba observando al joven, cuyo nombre era Félix, con un falso malestar. Él sabia que este debia estar descansando y habia desperdiciado noches valiosas para escribir el diario que con orgullo (y cansancio aunque este lo negara) llevaba en sus manos. A veces no entendia a los humanos. Aun asi, aquel chico era especial, no por nada llevaba el anillo que le permitia ser Chat Noir. Siendo alguien reservado en su vida diaria, al ser Chat Noir, su caracter y humor mejoraban. Podria disfrutrar la libertad. Plagg lo sabia. Sabia y sentia los sentimientos y pensamientos de su portador al estar unidos mediante su transformación.

Aun asi, Plagg pensaba que Félix debera descansar, la ultima batalla habia sido larga. Le Papillon estaba cada dia mas desesperado por conseguir los miraculous de el y de Tikki, y sus akumas cada vez eran mas dificiles de derrotar. Ladybug y Chat Noir habian salido gravemente heridos de su ultima batalla, por suerte, lograron vencer, pero los daños estaban hechos. Aun con el amuleto encantado, las heridas no sanaron en su totalidad. Félix llevaba vendas en gran parte de su cuerpo y aun asi se habia empeñado en terminar aquel extraño diario.

-"¿No crees que deberias estar durmiendo?" Plagg al final habia hablado.

\- "Tendre mucho tiempo para descansar despues de esta noche, tu lo sabes Plagg, esta sera mi ultima batalla." Decia Felix que mostraba una enorme determinacion y valentia en sus ojos. Plagg nunca olvidaria esa mirada.

Sabia lo que vendria y aun asi esperaba que aquel malestar que sentia fuera por comer mucho queso y aquel mal presentimiento no se hiciera realidad.

-"Plagg, escuchame. Este sera un enorme favor..." Félix le comento a Plagg que se encontraba en su hombro "... debes entregar este diario al siguiente portador, no importa el como, dentro de este se encuentra mucha información que le ayudará en caso de que yo no regrese. Debes apoyarlo, protegerlo y guiarlo."

Plagg no comprendia por que tanta necesidad de apoyar a alguien que no conocia y se lo hizo saber. Felix aun asi sonrio y le dijo: -" No te quejes, tu siguiente portador sera mejor persona de lo que fui yo contigo." Sus ojos, ahora mostraban su tipoca seriedad pero tambien una gran gratitud y eso le incomodaba. Asi que solo se limito a chistar y a asentir. Aunque por dentro, la preocupacion y la tristeza ocupaban su ser. Esa seria la ultima sonrisa que veria de él.

Félix se dirigio a un lugar dentro de aquella habitación, movio un tablon del piso y coloco aque diario envuelto en un sobre plastico y lo cerro, esperando que su kwami no olvidara la ubicacion de este. Despues se dirigio a su cama y durmio profundamente.

Esa fue la ultima noche para aquel joven, al amanecer una muy dura batalla se presento. Ladybug y Chat Noir habian logrado vencer, el costo a pagar, la vida de dos jovenes con un gran futuro.

Plagg se desperto sobre un comodo almohadon, se sentia realmente cansado, lo primero que vio fue el atardecer en aquel enorme ventanal. Al voltear diviso a un joven rubio durmiendo tranquilamente. Plagg sonrio y al fin comprendio aquellas palabras que Felix le habia mencionado aquella tarde ya hace años y la necesidad de aquel diario. Pensando, se dio cuenta que ya era tiempo de cumplir con aquel favor, asi que volteo a ver el atardecer y con gran decision, empezo a idear un plan para aquel niño rubio encontrara el diario.

En su mente, la sonrisa de Felix aparecio junto a un mudo gracias.

El joven llamado Adrien desperto y vio a su kwami de lo mas concentrado.

-"Plagg, ¿estas bien?¿Tienes hambre?"

Este se sorprendio y saliendo de su concentracion sonrio. -"Claro que si niño, me estas matando de hambre" fingia con una falsa voz lastimera. Adrien solo rio por aquella falsa actuacion y salio rumbo a la cocina para conseguir aquel apestoso queso. Plagg sonrio, Felix tenia razon, su nuevo portador era mejor y con eso en mente le siguio, olvidandose por el momento de aquel misterioso diario y su contenido.


	2. Prologo

_Prologo: La historia de los héroes_

 _En este mundo hay muchas cosas que son inexplicables para los humanos, hay cosas que se olvidaron y se dejaron perdidas en el tiempo, pero solo unos pocos tienen esos recuerdos. La historia que leerás a continuación es una de esas cosas que se han perdido, pero que solo dos excepcionales seres recuerdan y lo guardan en lo profundo de su memoria. Una historia donde el bien y el mal pelearon hasta su última consecuencia para proteger lo más valioso que puede existir: la vida. Los héroes no dudaron ni un segundo en dar todo para proteger a la gente, aunque por dentro de su ser, aquella vida les había quitado mucho. Pero uno tiene que aprender a continuar y volverse héroe de su propia historia. Estos héroes eran ayudados por unos seres conocidos como kwamis; seres que aparecieron desde el inicio de los tiempos y cuyo poder ayudo a muchos héroes a proteger el mundo. Ellos accedían a este poder a través de unos ítems especiales, llamados prodigios (o miraculous)._

 _Aunque a este punto, tú ya deberías conocer esto._ _Esta historia, mi historia, es una ayuda para que puedas conocer todo lo que fue olvidado por el tiempo, una guía para que comprendas que ser un héroe no solo es tener un traje y poderes sino el compromiso y responsabilidad que conlleva todo el paquete, pero sobre todo, es una forma de protegerte, Adrien._

 _Si, sé que eres Chat Noir, y déjame decirte que lo leerás en este diario solo debes confiárselo a la única persona que no te traicionaría: Ladybug. Ten cuidado pero sobre todo, vive y protege a aquellas personas importantes para ti. No tengas miedo._

 _Saludos_ _Tu primo, Félix A._

Felix por fin había acabo de escribir la dedicatoria para el siguiente portador, por lo que ahora debería encontrar un sitio donde confinarlo, alzo su mirada y vio a través del ventanal el amanecer y bastante cansado decidió dormir un poco antes de salir a clases, ya luego investigaría donde poner el diario. Se arrastró hasta su cama y antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo recordó cómo fue que toda su aventura empezó…


	3. Capitulo 1

Capítulo 1 Vida nueva y nueva profesora

Estaba rodeado de oscuridad, no sabía cómo había llegado ahí, no había ningún ruido a mi alrededor, por un pequeño momento me llene de temor al no saber en donde me encontraba y justo cuando empezaba a sentirme desesperado, escuche un susurro, era muy leve, pero aun así logre identificarlo, lo reconocería de donde fuera, era la voz de mi madre, corrí intentando seguir aquel susurro y pude llegar cerca de dos siluetas muy familiares: mis padres. Mi madre tenía aquella hermosa sonrisa y mi padre su mirada cálida. Intente moverme y descubrí que mis pies no respondían, entonces ellos se dieron la vuelta y se alejaron de mí; quise gritar pero mi voz no salía de mi garganta, en eso, mi madre se devolvió y acercándose a mí, pronuncio unas palabras las cuales yo nunca llegue a escuchar y de la nada, una luz apareció frente a mí, cegándome por completo y de repente sentía como era sacudido. Entonces abrí mis ojos y caí en cuenta que ya no estaba en aquel lugar rodeado de oscuridad, sino en el asiento del avión que me llevaría directo a Paris y a una nueva vida. La causante del movimiento fue la azafata que con un gesto de disculpa me notifico que llegaríamos pronto y que tenía que despertar. Yo le agradecí y ella con una sonrisa amable siguió con su labor. Intente recordar más de aquel sueño que tuve, pero era inútil. No era la primera vez que soñaba con mis padres, pero si la primera vez que mi madre se comunicaba conmigo. Por el momento deje eso de lado, aunque estaba seguro que aquel sueño rondaría en mi cabeza por un largo tiempo.

Una media hora después, logramos aterrizar en el aeropuerto de París, recogiendo mi equipaje me dirigí a la salida esperando ver a la gente que vendría por mí. Una mujer estaba intentando sostener un cartel con el nombre del que parecía algún familiar sin éxito alguno, ya que era demasiado grande, y me reí internamente. Proseguí mi camino, pero como dicen, el karma existe y frente a mí se alzó un enorme cartel con mi nombre escrito y frente este se encontraba una mujer de cabellera rubia que sostenía en brazos a un pequeño bebe. Me acerque de lo más apenado posible, pensaba que vendría algún asistente o chofer por mí, no que mi tía Emily fuera la que vendría a por mí, acompañada por ese enorme cartel.

Ella me vio y una sonrisa se plantó en su rostro. —Félix que bueno que has llegado, mírate que grande estas, me da gusto que al fin te decidieras a venir a Paris. Gabriel, Adrien y yo estamos más que felices ¿no lo crees, cariño?—. Lo dijo volteando a ver al pequeño bebe que llevaba en brazos el cual inmediatamente empezó a balbucear algunas cosas.

—Gracias por el recibimiento, a mí también me da gusto cambiar de aires, ¿Por cierto, donde está el tío Gabriel?—. Era raro no verlo al lado de su esposa, desde que Adrien había nacido se había vuelto algo… paranoico.

—No pudo venir, ha estado ocupado diseñando la nueva colección, pero vamos a casa, debes de estar cansado de tu viaje, ya tendremos tiempo de platicar.

Asentí y nos dirigimos a la salida del aeropuerto donde una lujosa limosina nos esperaba. Había un hombre enorme frente a la puerta, por lo que asumí que sería el guardaespaldas de mi tía, denotando lo mucho que Gabriel Agreste cuidaba a su familia.

Dentro del auto mi tía me conto que ya habían logrado inscribirme a uno de los mejores institutos de Paris y que dentro de unas semanas podría iniciar mis clases con normalidad sin tener que hacer tramites molestos. Eso me alegro por qué entonces tendría las siguientes semanas para poder descansar. Me recosté sobre el asiento y automáticamente todo se volvió oscuridad.

No supe a qué hora llegamos a la mansión, ya que me había quedado dormido, no pensaba que realmente estuviera tan cansando, por lo que una vez que estuviera instalado, dormiría toda la tarde. Una vez bajamos de la limosina, y subíamos por las escaleras, las puertas de la mansión se abrieron dejando a la vista a una mujer joven de mediana estatura y cabello oscuro corto, la cual a través de sus gafas presentaba una mirada de reprobación hacia mi tía, la cual solo rio de forma nerviosa.

—Nathalie, querida, perdona por no esperarte pero es que ya sabes que el trafico esta imposible y decidí irme temprano a por Félix. — Una mirada apenada se mostró en ella mientras que Nathalie solo suspiraba.

—Por favor, la próxima vez considere que el Sr. Agreste me encargo ayudarla así que no me deje atrás. Joven Félix sea bienvenido soy Nathalie, la asistente del Sr. Agreste, permita que le muestre su habitación. — Me dijo ella con su rostro impasible.

—Un gusto Nathalie y muchas gracias—. Ella empezó a caminar y decidí seguirla a través de la enorme escalera, dejando atrás a mi tía y a Adrien los cuales fueron seguidos por una mucama que pasaba por el lugar.

El largo pasillo que recorría era muy hermoso, todo de un blanco muy pulcro y decorado con pinturas y muebles sencillos, tendría que recordar muy bien o terminaría perdiéndome. Nathalie se paró frente una gran puerta doble. —A partir de hoy esta será tu habitación, cualquier cosa puedes llamarme y te ayudare. Por cierto, me comento el Sr. Agreste que tomabas clases extras en tu otra escuela, quédate tranquilo buscare a los mejores tutores de Paris—.

—Gracias y si, estaba tomando clases de chino y esgrima en mi tiempo libre, pero no te molestes yo puedo buscar a mis tutores una vez que empiecen las clases— Lo último que quería era ser una carga para ellos que me habían acogido.

—No te preocupes, tu tío me lo ha encargado. Ahora será mejor que descanses, subiremos tu maleta y podrás bajar a cenar más tarde. — Asentí y ella se retiró por el pasillo. Decidí entrar y quede asombrado al ver un enorme ventanal frente a mí, tenía una gran vista de Paris. Fui hacia la cama y para mi sorpresa era muy suave por lo que me quede dormido casi al instante.

Desperté casi al anochecer y mi estómago reclamaba alimento por lo salí buscando el comedor, con suerte alcanzaría a llegar a la cena. Un empleado me indico el camino al comedor y al entrar vi a mis tíos y al pequeño Adrien cenando tranquilamente. Mi tío al verme se puso de pie y vino directo a saludarme.

—Félix veo que ya estas descansado. Se bienvenido, y perdona por no ir a por ti en el aeropuerto el trabajo últimamente es extenuante— Eso ya lo sabía, mi tío se había separado de la familia ya que él deseaba abrir una gran empresa dedicada a la moda y la familia no lo tomo muy bien por lo que tuvo que empezar desde cero su propia empresa, la cual debo admitir ha ganado una popularidad muy alta en varios países.—Ven y siéntate con nosotros a cenar, debes tener hambre— Solo sonreí y me senté frente de mi tía y me dispuse a cenar.

—Félix, me gustaría hablar contigo una vez que termine mis pendientes, ya que ahora debes estar cansado—

—Claro, no hay problema— En el fondo yo sabía el tema que trataríamos y me esperaba que no fuera una especie de charla incomoda. Después de la cena me fui a mi habitación y volví a dormir esperando no tener más sueños extraños.

Pasaron varios días y mi estancia en Paris era de lo más tranquila, aunque no tuve la oportunidad de hablar con mi tío Gabriel ya que aún estaba enfrascado en su trabajo. Tanto fue que me volví la niñera de Adrien ya que la modelo estrella de mío tío y su esposa de paso, se dedicó a ayudarle a sacar el trabajo a tiempo. Y ahora estoy en mi habitación con un pequeño bebe que juega con un peluche de felpa de un gato. Mientras esto pasaba me daba cuenta de la gran diferencia que había en mi vida antes y después de venir aquí. Antes solía estar todo el tiempo solo, por lo que llenaba mi tiempo en clases extra para que el día se fuera rápido. Nunca fui bueno socializando por lo que prefería leer algún libro en el parque que salir con algunos chicos de mi edad. Ahora en Paris, intentaría cambiar o al menos eso esperaba. Nathalie en estos días se había encargado de traer tutores a casa para mis clases pero para su sorpresa todos renunciaban a los días ya que al parecer yo tenía conocimientos más avanzados que ellos. Le pedí que no se preocupara pero eso hizo que realmente se pusiera más decidida a encontrar a la persona perfecta para mis clases. Hasta que un día en la que me encontraba en el jardín con el pequeño Adrien, ella llego y traía una sonrisa triunfante.

—Buenos días, Nathalie, ¿Cómo va la búsqueda de los tutores?—le dije sin intención de burlarme de ella.

—Buenos días Félix, sobre eso, aún no he encontrado a un profesor de esgrima pero sobre lo de tu clase de chino, pues lo he solucionado…—dijo con su sonrisa de oreja a oreja, se notaba que estaba orgullosa de cumplir su trabajo—…he encontrado a una persona que te puede ayudar.

Me tendió un pequeño folder y al abrir vi la foto de una chica de rasgos asiáticos, cabellera azul y unos enormes ojos azules, atrás del parecía algún currículo escolar. Al leer me quede sorprendido era un año menor que yo, de verdad Nathalie había considerado que una niña me podría dar clases.

—Puede que estés escéptico por la edad de la joven, pero te aseguro que una persona como ella tiene la capacidad suficiente para ayudarte. Viene de China, habla muy bien el idioma y tiene problemas para hablar el francés por lo que el Director Damocles—me quede viéndola con una cara de no entender nada y ella carraspeo un poco y decidió explicarse mejor—… el Sr. Damocles es el director del instituto al que entraras, él me dijo que llegaría una nueva alumna procedente de china y por lo que me comento no es buena hablando francés así que pensó que ambos podrían ayudarse mutuamente y practicar.

Si, parecía una buena idea, pero no me acostumbraría a escuchar a una niña dándome clases y Nathalie lo sospecho al ver mi rostro. —Sé que es extraño, pero piensa que lograras aprender el idioma con una persona nativa del país, y ella necesita a alguien igual, aunque tú no seas de Paris—rio de forma suave.

Acepte casi de inmediato y ella comento que le avisaría a su jefe sobre la decisión de la nueva "profesora" y se retiró de inmediato. Me quede viendo aquella foto de la chica y una sensación extraña floreció en mi pecho, como si mi vida fuera a cambiar a partir de ahora.


End file.
